


A Little Something

by CordialBloodBath



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Job, Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordialBloodBath/pseuds/CordialBloodBath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little yaoi something that's been on my mind for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

"I am NOT a faggot!" Eric's obnoxious voice boomed through the room. Kyle sighed, turning around from his position at his computer so that he could shoot an intense glare towards the fatter male of the group. 

"I swear you are!" Kyle yelled back. "Always making me suck your balls! What's non-faggot about that?"

"It's not gay if it's for a bet," Eric says in a matter-of-factly tone. 

"You're gay if another dude sucks your balls..." Stan says with a slight smirk as he leans back against Kyle's pillows. Eric turns his head slowly, giving Stan the most intense death glare his chubby face could muster. 

"I'm still not a faggot..." Eric turns his head way from everyone, pouting like a bitch. He crosses his arms and kicks the back of his feet and calfs against Kyle's bed frame and mattress. 

"Speaking of faggots where's Kenny?" Stan questioned while Kyle leaned against the back of his desk chair. 

"Probably somewhere with his mouth on some strangers privates..." Kyle shrugged, the statement making the three boys chuckle. 

"Ahahaha, that's gross but true..." Stan laughed as he playfully kicked the fat boy at the end of Kyle's bed. 

That small statement of truth only proved that the joking boys were right. In the disgusting bathroom behind Whistling Willies, the sounds of loud moaning and heavy breaths could easily be heard. The sounds probably slipped through the cracks of the bathroom door for whoever listened hard enough. Kenny's hands pushed up Craig's shirt, his fingers smoothly running over the teens chest and nipples. While his hands roamed Craig's chest, Kenny's head was bobbing up and down. Kenny was positioned on his knees in front of Craig, who had his pants dangling at his knees and a hot mouth around his dick. 

"Nngh~ K-Kenny..." He closed his eyes, holding onto the sides of the Kenny's orange parkas hood. As Kenny pulled his lips up to the tip of Craig's penis, he swirled his tongue around then gave it a few sucks. In reaction to this, another breathy moan escaped Craig's lips and his grip on the parka tightened until his knuckles drained of colour. 

"Mmmph~" Kenny made a small muffled noise around the length he was pushing slowly into his mouth. The flavour of Craig's dick was almost blissful, making Kenny keep his eyes closed as he pushed a third of the organ into his mouth. His lips wrapped around it and his tongue rubbed along the underside. Craig could feel his orgasm as it started to bubble up in the pits of his stomach, so his impossibly tight grasp only intensified. Craig struggled to find the words he needed to express the fact he was about to orgasm. 

Kenny opened his eyes, flicking his gaze up to the moaning male. He decided that Craig was definitely the loudest person he had ever done anything sexual with, and the small thought of someone overhearing and walking in on them had a thrilling sensation that added to the bliss of this erotica. Kenny's lips were then moving further down as he swallowed more of Craig's throbbing dick into his mouth. The taste of precum was now dripping all over his taste buds. 

Craig's lustful eyes opened as he looked down, his dark eyes catching onto Kenny's. Both of them had flushed faces, sweat with slight stray strands of hair sticking to it beading over their foreheads. Kenny was looking up at Craig, and despite the filthy display of having his penis inside the blond's mouth, Kenny had a look and sense of innocence that made him seem even more attractive. 

"Fuckin hell-" Craig breathed heavily. Kenny pulled off of Craig's erection with a small 'pop' so that he could smirk up at the dark haired boy. Kenny's lips looked swollen and his jaw was slack from the fellatio. His cheeks were rosy and perspiration from the hot situation dripped down his face. He tugged on the hood of his parka so he could completely pull it off. He licked his lips then stared up at Craig, who was only staring down at Kenny with a desperate need. 

"What's up Craig?" He grinned, running his hands up Craig's thighs and torso before they started to slowly slide down again. His fingertips traced small patterns on their way down to the base of the teens penis. Kenny's fingers gently wrapped around it and he started to slowly massage the base of Craig's aching erection. "You seem awfully hard... Maybe you should cum all over my willing face and mouth... I miss the taste of your orgasms and the sounds you make as it happens..." Kenny never really spoke much during these activities, so to hear his voice loud and clearly made Craig's dick visibly twitch. Kenny noticed this, making him smirk and push the throbbing member back into his mouth. 

"Oh god Kenny..." He breathed, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Craig's back arched, making his dick push further into Kenny's mouth. Kenny slowly closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his nose as he tried to calm down that annoying gag reflex that happily sat at the back of his throat. Testing his limits, the blond pulled his head up to suck the knob before returning to his previous position when his lips were a third of the way down. He moved his hands to hold Craig's hips, knowing he would try to thrust forwards as he moved further down. Kenny's mouth slowly moved down until his lips were touching the base and his fingers. 

Kenny's tongue awkwardly flicked around the shaft he was holding on to. The feeling of his penis poking at certain parts inside Kenny's oral cavity that he was sure he hadn't touched before, started sending slight shivers down his body. It only took a few more sucks from Kenny's godlike mouth for Craig to be slovenly moaning the other teens name, grabbing onto his messy blond locks and releasing his load into Kenny's willing mouth. 

"Nngh-ha-haaaaaaaaggh~!!" Craig whined with loud gratification. Kenny's eyes widened as Craig's ejaculation resulted in his mouth rapidly filling with semen. He pulled off to the tip, trying to capture as much as he could. Craig started to pant heavily, his orgasm feeling a little intense. The pleasure started to drain from his body, so he weakly bent down to pull his pants and underwear up. While doing up his pants, he looked down at Kenny half way through zipping them up. 

He was about to ask if Kenny was okay or needed help cleaning up, but he found slight entertainment in standing back, watching as Kenny licked at all the cum that had fallen into his hands or around his face. The salty substance looking like it was the best thing he had ever tried as he licked it up. 

"Hey- uh- are we gonna leave now or what?" Craig asked, still a little breathless. Kenny stood up, feeling a little dizzy and letting all of his blood properly flow around his body as he turned and walked towards the messy, breaking sinks. Everything in this bathroom was absolutely disgusting. Why Kenny suggested he met Craig here was truly beyond him. 

"Mhmm..." Kenny hummed as he turned on the tap, cupping his hands to collect the cool water being released from the faucet. He wet his face, wiping around his mouth then moved to grab some most likely dirty paper towels. Craig watched as Kenny wiped himself clean and dry before discarding of the paper towel. "If you wet a paper towel and wipe your face you'll feel refreshed..." Kenny said softly as he pulled the orange hood of his parka back over his head, pulling on it so that it covered a majority of his face. 

"I know that," Craig said as he grabbed himself one of the shitty paper tows, using the taps to dampen it and just tap if over his face. "Thanks for that though," Craig said as he finished up. Kenny was already walking to the door. Kenny turned to look back at Craig, a smile gracing his lips underneath the hood. 

"Mmph Mmmnph mmmpff mmn," Kenny's muffled voice made Craig chuckle. 

"I don't remember you saying anything about that," Craig stated with a small smile as he stuck his middle finger up, directing it at Kenny.


End file.
